starlite_corporationfandomcom-20200215-history
Starlitian Officer Regulations
Officer Regulations for Starlitian High Ranks Tags -MSG - To be used when displaying a public message. -TRAIN - To be used when hosting a training. Provide a link in the shout. -RALLY - For when you’re rallying troops for an event. Provide a link in the shout. -RAID - When raiding another group. Provide a link in the shout. -POSTMSG - When no other shout is needed, replace your current shout (after ending an event) with this tag. [ ] - Brackets mean that your shout is able to be overshouted for something important if needed, but only if needed. - Indicate a temporary shout lock. Shout locks may be issued by Colonel+ only, and mean that these shouts are to last for the indicated time. { } - Indicate that the shout is of top priority and should not be overshouted whatsoever. This version of a shout lock may only be ended by whoever shouted it or the Commander. These can only be used by General+. Marks Career marks should not just be easily handed out. Here is a guideline to how an officer should handle career marks; Attendance: 2 marks. Only give ATTENDANCE marks if the user did not show good combat skills, teamwork, etc. Trainings: Up to 7 marks. Raids: Up to 8 marks. Special Events: These marks will generally be given by Colonel+, up to 15 marks. Ranks Major - Although a sub-officer, this rank still follows within the Officer Guide. A Major will need to host at least 2 events per 7 days. Majors will have the following responsibilities; -1 Hosting trainings. -2 Group shout. -3 Ability to suggest career marks. -4 Special tag on the teamspeak. -5 Ability to move people on the teamspeak. Captain - Official officer. A Captain will need to host at least 3 events per 7 days. Captains will have the following responsibilities; -1 Hosting trainings. -2 Group shout. -3 Ability to give/remove career marks. -4 Special tag on the teamspeak. -5 Ability to kick and move people on the teamspeak. Colonel - A more trusted and powerful officer. A Colonel will need to host at least 1 event per 7 days. Colonels will be busy with other things with their General. Colonels will have the following responsibilities; -1 Hosting trainings. -2 Group shout. -3 Ability to give/remove career marks. -4 Ability to create a career. -5 Special tag on the teamspeak. -6 Ability to kick and move people on the teamspeak. -7 All responsibilities of their ASSIGNED General. General - The first rank starting the High Command. A General will need to host at least 1 event per 7 days. Generals will be busy with their assigned branch jobs. Generals will have the following responsibilities; -1 Hosting trainings/raids. -2 Group shout. -3 Ability to give/remove career marks. -4 Ability to create/remove a career. -5 Special tag on the teamspeak. -6 Ability to kick, ban, and move people on the teamspeak. -7 All responsibilities of their ASSIGNED branch. Commander - The last rank, ending the High Command. The Commander will be free of holding a branch, but will simply oversee the group and keep tabs on each of the branches. The Commander has the same power as his Generals. Category:Laws